The present invention pertains generally to an ink jet recording apparatus that utilizes an ink cartridge to record on a printing medium, and more particularly to an ink jet printer that includes both high color-density and low color-density inks. The present invention relates also to an ink cartridge itself containing both high and low color-density inks.
Recently, standard color printers have been used as output devices for personal computers and the like, and color ink jet printers have followed this trend. A color ink jet recording apparatus of this type is constructed so that color inks such as black, yellow, magenta, and cyan inks are loaded into a print cartridge to permit the ink jet printer to produce a plurality of colors that mimic the full range of colors available in a standard color printer.
A conventional example of such an apparatus is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 8-58075. The main feature of this prior art ink jet recording apparatus is that high color-density inks and low color-density inks are contained in a single ink cartridge for each color, so that the printer can print using variable ink color-density. As a result of this ability to print in different color-density, ink dots that would typically be noticeable as highlighted portions may be replaced with ink dots recorded with lower color-density ink thereby rendering the dots unnoticeable and producing a more natural image. Hence, a high-definition recording can be provided, especially where the apparatus is used to print photographs.
One of the primary deficiencies of conventional printers, such as that described above, is that they tend to consume high color-density inks in more quickly than low color-density inks when images with vivid impressions are formed. Similarly, the conventional printers tend to consume low color-density inks in larger quantities than high color-density inks when images with highlighted portions, such as photographs, are formed. That is, there is often a large difference in the rate of consumption between the high and low color-density inks, depending on the type of image recorded. Often, in such a conventional printer, either the high color-density ink or low color-density ink of a particular color is completely dispensed, leaving the other type of ink remaining in sufficient quantities. As a result, when the ink cartridge is replaced, the remaining ink is wasted, which unnecessarily elevates the cost of printing. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks accompanying the conventional art.
Generally, in accordance with the present invention, an ink jet printer is provided for printing information onto a recording medium. The printer utilizes high color-density inks of a plurality of different colors and low color-density inks of a plurality of different colors, and further includes a first ink cartridge unit that contains the high color-density inks of a plurality of different colors, and a second ink cartridge unit that contains the low color-density inks of a plurality of different colors.
More specifically, an ink jet recording apparatus of the present invention includes a supply roller for supplying the sheet in a sheet feed direction. A carriage is slidably mounted within the ink jet printer for displacement in a scanning direction. A head is mounted on the carriage, and a first ink cartridge containing high color-density inks of a plurality of colors and a second ink cartridge containing low color-density inks of a plurality of colors are mounted on the carriage for supplying ink to the head.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that can effectively use high and low color-density inks and reduce costs by overcoming the aforementioned problems accompanying conventional devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus with an improved printing efficiency by optimally positioning the ink supply ports of an ink cartridge containing high color-density ink, and an ink cartridge containing low color-density ink.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that enables a stable resolution printing processes by providing a structure for cleaning the individual ink color nozzles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that allows inks to be used uniformly by providing only some inks of the same color-density, so that inks may be used without waste.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that can avoid wasting ink by detecting when the ink in a particular cartridge has been exhausted.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that allows high and low color-density ink cartridges to be removably attached without error by providing a means of identifying cartridges that contain high color-density ink and cartridges that contain low color-density ink.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that can check the attached conditions of ink cartridges safely, so that erroneous operation can be prevented.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that allows only an unused ink cartridge to be used for printing, so that printing quality can be ensured.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus that simplifies the structure of the printer by integrating an ink cartridge with a recording head.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification and drawings.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangements of parts exemplified in the constructions hereinafter set forth. The scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.